gropediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battlefield 3
Battlefield 3 - gra typu FPS stworzona przez Digital Illusions CE i wydana przez Electronic Arts. Po raz pierwszy gra została zaprezentowana dnia 1 marca 2011 r. podczas GDC 2011. Wraz z grą Medal of Honor Limited Edition i Tier 1 do gry został dostarczony wcześniejszy dostęp do bety Battlefield 3. DICE zapowiedziało 3 lutego 2011, że Battlefield 1943 i Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Onslaught zostały odwołane na PC, aby skoncentrować wszystkie siły robocze na Battlefield 3. DICE potwierdziło również, że wersje tej gry nie różnią się zbyt wiele, ale dla wersji na PC będzie więcej uwagi w tym sensie, że nie ograniczają się do możliwości technicznej tak jak przy konsolach, wszystkie wersje gry są opracowywane oddzielnie. Kampania Grywalna frakcja w kampanii to US Marines, gracz przejmuje rolę sierżanta sztabowego Henry'ego "Black" Blackburna. Akcja kampanii jest osadzona w 2014 roku i toczy się w kilkunastu miastach na świecie, min. w Teheranie, Paryżu, Pustyni Kavir i w Nowym Jorku. Przeciwnicy w grze to fikcyjna grupa Ludowo-Wyzwoleńczego Ruchu Oporu w skrócie PLR od (ang. People's Liberation and Resistance), z którą w walkę zostanie zaangażowany gracz na samym początku gry. Kampania dla pojedynczego gracza była inspirowana przez wiele filmów wojennych takich jak Generation Kill, The Hurt Locker i Black Hawk Down. Ponadto data 2014 roku została wybrana nie bez przypadku, aby nie upolityczniać kampanii z historią. Gra sieciowa Tryby gry Battlefield 3 wspiera tryb klasyczny dla serii Battlefield, czyli Podbój. Oprócz Podboju, w grze znajduje się również tryb Szturm, bardzo popularny w Bad Company 2. Nowy ma być, Drużynowy Deathmatch powracają też znane nam Zespołowy Deatchmatch, Szturm Drużynowy, a tylko i wyłącznie na PC zagramy w trybie Podbój w 64 osoby. Frakcje W trzecim Battlefieldzie są dostępne dwie frakcje: Amerykański Korpus Piechoty Morskiej (US) i Rosyjski Specnaz (RU). Punktacja W Battlefield 3 zmienił się trochę system nagradzania nas punktami za mordowanie, niszczenie pojazdów, wspieranie drużyny poprzez rozdawanie amunicji, ratowanie członków naszego teamu oraz rozkręcanie pojazdów wroga lub naprawy przyjaznego pojazdu. Punkty za zabicie/zniszczenie: * Zabicie wroga: 100 punktów, * Trafienie w głowę: +10 punktów, * Eliminacja wrogiej drużyny: +10 punktów, * Wybawiciel: +20 punktów, * Mściciel: +10 punktów, * Zniszczenie pojazdu: +50 punktów, * Unieruchomienie pojazdu: 100 punktów Punkty za asysty: * Asysta przy zaznaczeniu wroga: +10 punktów, * Asysta przy zabiciu z przygwożdżeniem: +50 pkt., * Odrodzenie drużynowe: +10 punktów, * Asysta przy zabiciu wroga: od 1 do 100 punktów. Stacje M-COM zniszczenie/rozbrojenie * Rozbrojenie: 200 punktów, * Zniszczenie: 500 punktów, * Premia za atak: +20 punktów, *Premia za obronę: +20 punktów, *Uzbrojenie: 100 punktów. Wsparcie drużyny: * Defibrylacja: 100 punktów, * Defibrylacja drużynowa : 110 punktów, * Naprawa pojazdu: +10 punktów, * Naprawa drużynowa: +20 punktów * Leczenie: +20 punktów, * Zaopatrzenie amunicji: +10 punktów. Statystyki/Rangi/Nagrody * Statystyki będziemy mogli przeglądać i porównywać z innymi na Battlelogu. Jedynymi nagrodami w czasie gry są baretki i bardziej prestiżowe medale. * Rangi zdobywa się teraz o wiele szybciej, a każdy niesie coś nowego. Odblokować możemy nowe skórki na mundur (np. kamuflaż leśny, miejski itp.), nową broń (PDW, krótką lub strzelby) i specjalizacje. Po osiągnięciu 45 poziomu żołnierza każdy nowy poziom (aż do 145) będzie gwiazdką za służbę jako pułkownik np. 145 poziom - 100. gwiazdka za służbę jako pułkownik. Kooperacja Ten tryb wspiera pracę dwóch graczy online (bez dzielonego ekranu gry), dostępnych jest dziesięć misji zespołowych oraz sekcje dla samodzielnej gry, to wszystko jest oddzielone od kampanii pojedynczego gracza. Gracze by wypełnić wszystkie cele muszą ze sobą współpracować. Misje obejmują starcia w terenie, napięcia w mieście oraz pojedynki w pojazdach i w powietrzu. Pierwszy gameplay z kooperacji zadebiutował na targach Gamescom 2011 podczas konferencji EA. Kategoria:Gry Electronic Arts Kategoria:Gry DICE Kategoria:Seria Battlefield Kategoria:Gry na PC Kategoria:Gry na platformę Windows Kategoria:Gry na platformę PlayStation 3 Kategoria:Gry na platformę Xbox 360 Kategoria:Gry FPS Kategoria:Gry akcji Kategoria:Gry z 2011 roku